What Happens In The Classroom Stays In The Class
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Shane Gray never wanted a lot of things but one look at Mr Hale and he knew he wanted him.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens In The Classroom Stays In The Classroom**

**Chapter 1**

Shane's P.O.V

As me, Tess and Mitchie sat in our English class just like any other day, we saw something was different cause for starters, our teacher wasn't in the class and there was no work for us to do so Mitchie turned to me.

"Shane, I met this guy at the weekend Gavin and he has a cousin, you interested?"

"No" I said thinking about the last time, I had dated someone's cousin, I'd ended up getting the birds and the bees from his mom.

"Okay then" Mitchie said just as Tess turned round to us.

"Oh Mitchie Torres did I just hear that you met another guy at the weekend name Gavin so all the goss."

Even though I didn't really like one night stand guys, I still listened in.

"Well he's from around here, he's 18 so only a year age gap and he wants to go out with me again" Mitchie said squeeling and I hugged her glad for her.

"Woah Mitchie that's great" I said just as Prinicpal Cessairo walked in smiling.

"Hello class" He said and some people said hi back.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you, what was that?"

"Hi Prinicpal Cessairo" We all smiled and Prinicpal Cessairo smiled again.

"Okay class, we have someone here to take your teacher, Mr Diamond's place until he's back cause he was being stupid again and he hit his head off a wall. Poor fella" Prinicpal Cessairo said and wel all laughred then he cleared his thoart.

"Anyway, please give a warm welcome to Mr Hale."

A guy walked in and I gasped. He was perfect from head to toe. Perfect curly hair and a shirt and tie that I wanted to take off that minute then losse fitting trousers held up with a brown belt that I just wished would break.

"Okay guys, don't be too harsh on him and Gray that includes you too."

Mr Hale looked over at me when Prinicpal Cessairo well as some people including us were allowed to call him, Brown said my name then he looked away smiling and I knew I'd made a first impression.

Brown walked out the class and Mr Hale cleared his thoart.

"Okay now, your prinicpal tells me that you have been doing some creative writing so get on with it and I'll be around to check it out."

I sighed to myself, Mr Hales voice was so good and I wouldn't be surprised if he was singer, he just sounded that way.

As we started our work, I watched Mr Hale who was leaning over the desk checking out the register and I blushed looking away from Mr Hale's not only back but ass as well.

Soon enough, Mr Hale started to come around the class and have everyone introduce themselves and whilst I waited for him to come to me, I saw Mitchie give me a look which meant that she was going to talk to me at lunch.

I began to write some more of my story about a new girl who just wanted to fit in and I remembered being in the same position when I started high school until I met Mitchie and Tess who were like the best friends ever.

Five minutes later, Mr Hale got to our table then went around the table and asked for our names.

When it got to me, I said.

"Shane Gray."

"Ah Gray, your prinicpal told me to be carefull around you" Mr Hale said with a laugh and I turned towards my work blushing.

Soon after he looked at our stories and as he stood over me, I had to stop myself from staring at him.

"Good, Shane, very good, loved the emotion inside."

Mr Hale smiled before moving to Mitchie just as the door was opened and everyone including me looked up.

A guy who looked like Mr Hale ran in but I had decided I already liked Mr Hale better then the guy ran up to Mr Hale and I hoped this wasn't a son or something.

"Jason" He said and I smiled. I loved that name. Not just because of Mr Hale but Mr Hale himself was hot.

"Hey Nate, what's going on, I thought you were still in LA."

"I was until mum called me and told me about your new job so I had to come running, oh Congrationaltions man" The guy who I now knew as Nate said before hugging Mr Hale and I glared.

"Thanks bro but I've kind of got a class to teach just now" Mr Hale said and Nate nodded turning away then he turned back.

"Love man" He said holding his left hand up to Jason who knocked it against Nate's and I saw the ring on Jason's finger.

Oh no he isn't married is he, I thought to myself before Mr Hale looked away then Nate poked him in the side.

"By the way man, Caitlyn said your welcome to come up anyday and have dinner with us and you know that."

"Yeah so how's Ella?" Mr Hale and Nate were getting on really well as I saw and Nate was laughing.

"Still the same pucking all over the place, what about you Jason how are you yourself."

"Good, Good, no I'm fine man" Mr Hale said and I gripped the table trying not to say his first name.

"Good, by the way mum says that unless you want your guitar, you have to get it. Dad's always after it as you plain well know."

"Yeah that's true, I'll come by tonight and see what I can do" Mr Hale said then finally Nate left shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry about that class, it was my little brother."

I whooped to myself, glad that Nate wasn't anything else before going back to my work.

Soon enough lunch came and I sat beside Mitchie and Tess with my burger and chilli chesse fries.

"Okay Shane, goss, what part of Mr Hale aka Jason did you not get the chance to stare at?" Mitchie said with a look on her face that read and don't lie.

"Erm well I guess I didn't really his hair and face all too well to see his eyes and all that, why?"

"No reason but you so have a crush on him don't you?"

"Yes, no, maybe, okay yes."

Tess gasped her salad halfway to her mouth and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Shane you do know, he's probably twice your age, don't you and think about having sex with a guy who's older than you and probably with a lot more knowledge than you" She whispered just as Mr Hale entered the cantean and I blushed taking a bite of my burger just as one of the other teachers, Mr Hannson who hated everyone stood up.

"Mr Hale we would all like a word" Mr Hannson said and once Mr Hale reached him, Mr Hannson punched him square in the mouth and I stood.

"Don't hurt him" I said and Mr Hannson looked at me.

"Oh look it's Mr Gray, go away son, you don't need to see this."

"No" I said running infront of Mr Hale who was now sitting up and examining his lip and I wanted to turn round and just kiss it better but I knew I couldn't.

"Fine then Gray but I'm not done with Hale yet."

Mr Hannson walked away and I turned to Mr Hale who was now on his feet and I seen I only came up to his neck.

"Are you alright?" I said stepping back and Mr Hale nodded thanking me then he moved away.

I went back to my seat with a smile on my face and Mitchie and Tess both smiled back at me.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soon enough it was the end of the day and me, Tess and Mitchie were walking home just like usual.

"OMG, Shane that was such a heroic thing you done at lunch time" Mitchie said for the fourth time since lunch time.

"It was really nothing, Mr Hannson is an ass so I had to help Mr Hale out you know, it's just a nice thing to do."

"Well I bet Mr Hale is glad you did it or else he'd be mash and you wouldn't like that now would you?" Tess said and I shook my head, she was right I wouldn't want anything to happen to Mr Hale.

After about ten minutes, we reached my house and I said bye to Mitchie and Tess before heading inside.

"Hey mom, I'm home" I said seeing she was in the kitchen.

"Hey Shane honey, how was school?"

"Good, great, no amazing."

Mom looked up at me and I knew she wanted to know how exactly it is was as I had said amazing.

"Well mom, we got an assitant teacher till Mr Diamond comes back and he's so cool."

"Oh Shane honey that's amazing, you a have a little crush on your teacher."

Mom knew me off by heart, whenever I said that someone was cool, it meant that I liked them.

"So did he like you then?" Mom said and I smiled.

"Yeah he does, Mr Hale likes me, I helped him after Mr Hannson went to hurt him."

Mom hugged me just as Dad walked in smiling.

"So who's the lucky guy that got my son's heart this time" Dad said just as mom let go of me.

"Well Robert, it seems that our Shane is in love with an assitant teacher, Mr what was what it again, oh yes Mr Hale."

Dad's smile dissapeared that minute and I became scared.

"Mr Hale as in Mr Jason Hale. Shane son Mr Jason Hale, he's well he's very critical of everything, he used to be in my high school but he was a couple of years below me and he was always getting beaten up."

"But Dad, I think I love him" I said then wished I hadn't for Dad looked angry.

"Shane go to your room and think about that very hard, he's not good for you. Now scoot."

Just as I was about to go, I heard the doorbell gp and Dad went to answer it then I saw Mr Hale standing on the doorstep.

"Erm excuse me, Mr Gray but your son left his phone in my class today and I'm here to give it back to him" Mr Hale said then he looked up and saw my dad. "Oh hello Robert."

"Jason, so I heard you got hurt again today, wouldn't be the last time so how's little Natey."

"He's better now since you left him alone and he got married a couple of years ago and they have a daughter."

I noticed that Mr Hale didn't really like talking to my dad but then my mum came out.

"Oh hello there, you must be Shane's teacher, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Mr Hale gave her a small smile then shook his head.

"I'd love to but I said to my brother, I'd be by later on for dinner at his house so sorry."

"Oh that's okay, Shane darling?" She said and I turned to her my cheeks burning as she had said the name that was never to be heard outside of school or by my teacher.

"Yeah mom" I said moving towards her hoping that she was going to say something good.

"Well, Mr Hale I was wondering if it would be alright by you if Shane went with you cause well you know Christmas is coming up soon and me and Robert are going out tonight so if he tags along, he'll know what we're getting him and I don't want that to happen again."

"Erm it should be alright, Nate always welcomes visitors so yes that's fine by me."

My whole body was shaking with yes as I ran up and got my jacket then came back and the two of us left.

Once in Mr Hale's car, I began to get nervous as I had never been this close to a teacher before.

"So what's your brother like then?" I said as Mr Hale began to drive.

"He's nice enough, he's a singer so he is so that's why he was in LA."

I sighed in understanding just as we reached a house which looked really welcoming and nice.

"Do you think you'll be alright in here?" Mr Hale and I nodded my cheeks flushing.

Once at the door, Mr Hale knocked twice before the guy, Nate answered and hugged him then saw me and smiled.

"Jason, isn't he a bit young for you" he said and I blushed looking away quickly whilst Mr Hale shook his head laughing.

"Nate, it's not like that at all, his mom and dad are going christmas shopping so they asked if he could come along with me."

"Jase, you knew I was only kidding, by the way, Barron and Sander are here."

I saw that Mr Hale looked happy at this then Nate let me and Mr Hale in then shut the door behind him.

Once inside the large living room, I saw a women sitting with a eight year old girl and reading to her whilst two guys were sitting on the couch laughing.

Once they saw Mr Hale, they ran for him and hugged him.

"Jase, it's been so long. How are you?" One of the guys said once they had let Mr Hale go.

"I'm good, Barron. you?"

"Good" The guy who I now knew as Barron said whilst the other who I was guessing was Sander smiled then they both saw me.

"Jason, another one?" Sander said laughing whilst Mr Hale shook his head.

"No guys, his mom and dad are going christmas shopping so they asked me if he could come with me and I said yes. Anyway, he's my studnet."

Barron laughed clapping a hand on Mr Hale's shoulder dragging him off to the kitchen to talk to him.

Nate told me to sit down and I did then the woman looked up.

"Oh hello there" She said and I smiled whilst she closed over the book she was reading to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Shane Gray" I said being nice and the woman smiled.

"I'm Caitlyn Hale, Nate's wife and this is Ella, our daughter."

I smiled at Ella and she laughed before she walked over to me.

"Hi Shane" She said before she hugged me and I bent down to allow her to do it in a easier way.

"Hey Ella" I said back just as she let me go and Caitlyn smiled.

"So what brings you a way out here then?"

"Well my mum and dad are going christmas shopping and don't want me to see what they're getting so they asked if I wanted to go with Mr Hale."

"Oh Mr Hale, you're very posh aren't you, why don't you just call him Jason if he's your boyfriend."

"He's not, he's my teacher" I said although I wanted him to be more.

"Oh sorry about that Shane, it's just with Jason, most guys he brings here are either boyfriends or his father."

"Oh" I said not knowing what else to say and Ella laughed at my expression.

"Don't worry Shane" Caitlyn said just as Nate came back in and sat down beside her.

"Barron locked the door so they're having another big conversation" Nate said and Caitlyn shook her head.

"What about this time?" She said looking at me to tell me it would be okay.

"I don't know but it sounded like something to do with a school or something and something about lossing a job if it happened."

"Oh I think, Barron is just telling Jason to be carefull since Shane's here cause he could losse his job if he was to get involved with him and you and me both know that Nate. Jason's strong but looked what happened last time, I thought he wanted to kill himself. If it wasn't for you. I think he would have."

Nate nodded saying he remembered and I looked wooried. I knew nothing could happen cause he was my teacher and he could losse his job but this sort of thing had happened before and Mr Hale had tried to kill himself.

"Dinner's ready, Caitlyn" Barron shouted and Caitlyn went to get it whilst me, Nate and Ella walked in after she was gone.

"Thanks for setting the table" Caitlyn said to Mr Hale who was setting down the knife and forks and he smiled but it didn't look like a true smile.

"Your welcome Caitlyn" Mr Hale said and I sighed to myself. He looked really upset.

During the whole of dinner I kept looking over at Mr Hale who would smile at me then look away again then once finished he went to the bathroom and I followed saying that I had to go to the toilet.

When I saw Mr Hale go into the bathroom, I followed again getting my foot into the door before it could close.

"Shane what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you try to kill yourself again" I said whilst Mr Hale looked at me confused.

"Shane I'm not ever going to do that, what made you think that? Oh right Caitlyn and Nate."

I nodded and Mr Hale smiled.

"Look Shane I'm not going to harm myself, that would just be very daft. Now come on could you please go, I really have to use the toilet."

I nodded going outside but staying beside the door just incase he tried something and soon enough he came out but he hadn't done anything to himself.

"I told you Shane" he said and I nodded knowing he had told the truth.

Walking back into the kitchen, Mr Hale walked over to Nate.

"Hey Nate, I'm going to go and get my guitar off of my dad then take Shane home."

"Okay Jase, I'll see you soon and bring Shane along again. I didn't get a good chance to talk to him."

We left and as I was going down the stairs I tripped almost falling if it wasn't for the fact that Mr Hale caught me and pulled me back towards him.

"You okay?" He said and I nodded trying to catch my breath back then walked down a second time without falling.

Once in his car again, Mr Hale switched the radio on and I heard someone singing then another person came in but they were both guys.

"Who's singing?" I said and Mr Hale turned to me with a smile.

"It's me and Nate. I wrote the song for him then he asked me if I wanted to record it with him and I said yes."

I smiled leaning my head on Mr Hale's shoulder but then I jerked away again knowing that I shouldn't have done that.

Soon we arrived at Mr Hale's house and the two of us went straight in to see his mum sitting with his dad and they were talking.

"Hey mum" Mr Hale said smiling and she smiled back then saw me.

"Hey, you're Shane Gray aren't you, I remember your mom from my school."

I nodded saying it was me then we headed up to Mr Hale's room.

Once inside the room, I saw that there was a lot of pictures of Mr Hale with his family then he picked his guitar up and sat down so I sat as well.

"Mr Hale" I said and he looked up smiling.

"Shane just call me Jason apart from in school then you can call me Mr Hale again."

"Okay" I said before starting again "Jason?"

"Yes Shane?"

"Erm can I try something?" I said and Jason as I was allowed to call him that nodded putting his guitar down.

I leaned into him then pulled back and put my feet up on his bed then tried again.

This time, I leaned in then grabbed Jason from the back of head and pulled him into me even more before our lips finally met and I felt like fireworks were going off in my head.

I leaned forward more titling my head to the side more and Jason grabbed my waist and pulled me down.

I moaned into his mouth and I could feel Jason smirking below me then I put my hands onto the inside of Jason's thighs then that was when he pulled away.

"No Shane" He said and I sat up wondering what I'd done wrong.

"But Jason, I thought we were meant to be" I said thinking about the kiss we had just shared.

"Shane, I'm sorry but this can never happen, I'm sorry I led you on but I could lose my job."

"But Jason, I could make it work and we would never be caught, I'm good at hiding" I said a sudden growth of confendience growing on me and I ran my hand over Jason's shoulders but he pushed my hand away.

"No Shane, I'll drive you home now and after that, it's back to Mr Hale tomorrow."

I nodded my head down so to not let Jason see me nearly cry then we left the room and headed out again to Jason's car.

Once home, I saw the light was on so I ran out of Jason's car letting the tears fall from my face then ran right into my house to see my mom and dad sitting on the couch watching tv but when they saw me they looked up.

"Shane honey what happened?" my mom said and I told her everything that had happened including the kiss.

"Oh honey, it's okay, Mr Hale has to make sure he just stays safe cause if anyone found out it would be put on his personal record and never allowed to go near you or childern at all ever again."

I nodded still letting the tears fall down my face and dad got me to sit between him and mom then they both hugged me.

"Okay Shane, you can go to bed now and we'll see you in the morning."

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day I awoke to feeling slighlty dizzy since I'd been crying for most of the night then I finally got up out of my bed, got dressed then headed downstairs to hear two people arguing.

"I can't believe the cheek of people like you, my son deserves to be loved not led on and you are not helping at all mister thinking you can just come back and tell him that you love him all of sudden."

"Mr Gray, I'm sorry but I had a think about it and I do love him but it's hard beeing a teacher, I could losse my job because of this and never be allowed to teach again, I need to stay here for myself and my family."

"Look mister I don't care if you get fired out a cannon, my son is the best thing to happen to me in my whole life and if you ruin my son's life then I will ruin you, got it?"

I got to the bottom of the stairs to see Jason nod his head and my dad walked away whilst I went into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked as dad entered.

"Ask your father."

"Dad what's happening?"

"I wanted to have a word with your teacher about something anyway, eat then go Mr Hale's taking you to school."

I nodded grabbing a ceral bar from the cupboard then going to grab my school bag whilst eating my cereal bar then I came back down to see Jason sitting outside on the steps.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did my dad want to have a word with you?"

"Cause he thought I wasn't good for you" he said before standing and we headed to his car where I got in swallowing the last bit of my cereal bar.

"I think your perfect" I said under my breath just as Jason leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"Jason please don't. I can't handle having my heart broken again."

"It won't Shane, that was a I'm sorry do you forgive me kiss?"

I smiled kissing him back but then Jason pulled away and I goarned. He smelled really good today.

"Okay if we want this to work, you can't tell any of your friends and we can only see each other after school or at the weekend when no-one is about" Jason said and I nodded just as he started up his car and we were off.

We arrived at the school about ten minutes later and I saw Mitchie and Tess waiting for me so I quickly pecked Jason's cheek before running down towards where the buses were then I headed towards Mitchie and Tess.

"Hey guys" I said reaching them.

"Hey Shane, why didn't you walk with us today?"

"Sorry woke up too late and had to actually dive onto a bus" I said and we headed inside whilst I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jason was heading towards the teachers lonuge.

"Okay then, well I got a great idea last night on how to get you together with Mr J. Hale" Mitchie said and I smiled acting happy.

"Let's hear it then."

"Right, the best thing to do is get detention or something cause I heard that Mr Hale has to do it this year as he's new."

Yes I said to myself. More quality time with Jason.

"Right, so how do I get detention?"

In the class, I waited for the bell to ring and for Jason to come in then he started the lesson and I began to talk really loudly to Tess and Mitchie.

"Mr Gray please" Jason said before moving away and I sneezed loudly when Jason went to write on the board.

"Shane are you seriously trying to get on my bad side."

Jason looked away again and Mitchie phoned my phone which was really loud then Jason turned to me.

"Mr Gray, detention this room today after school" he said and I high fived Mitchie under the table glad that this was looking up.

At lunch time, I sat with my a smile on my face and Mitchie and Tess were also smiling cause they were happy for me.

"Well good luck today" Mitchie said at the end of the day as I bid goodbye to them before going into the detention room to see that I was the only one in the room. Even Jason wasn't there.

Five minutes Jason entered and shut the door behind him whislt I sat there and soon enough he looked up.

"Hey Shane okay are you ready to start your detention?"

"Yeah" I said standing up and going to lock the door, "I've been ready yesterday."

I walked towards Jason which made him back into his desk and I leaned towards him biting his neck hard.

"Shane" Jason said but it sounded like a moan to me and I grabbed my teacher around the waist pulling our lips together whilst Jason's hands roamed my body.

Breaking away from the kiss slightly I caught sight of Jason's tie and pulled it down before sliding it over his head and throwing it onto the desk where it landed on his seat.

Going back to the kiss, I rubbed my hands up and down Jason's sides making him shiver then when I went to undo the first button of his shirt, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said pulling away and answering it.

"Oh hey Nate, yeah I'm in my class, a student is serving detention so I shouldn't be much longer, give me five minutes tops. What you're here now? Okay I'll let him go early. bye."

Jason hung up and looked at me.

"Sorry Shane but I have to go, Nate's got a meeting tonight and I need to drive him there so you'll have to go but here take this" Jason said handing me his tie and I slid it into my bag.

We walked outside and I saw it was still light outside and Nate was standing over by Jason's car taping his foot.

I said bye to Jason and began to walk home just as Jason called me back over.

"Shane, you want a lift?" he said and I nodded going over to his car and getting inside.

Once Jason pulled up at my house, I went to get out but Jason pulled me back kissing me and I thought Nate was going to say something but he didn't.

Once in the house, I saw mom and dad sitting watching tv.

"Hey, sorry I'm late but..."

"Shane honey come look at this" Mom said and I walked over before sitting on the couch beside my mom and dad to see that the news was on and they were talking about a certain story.

"Mr Jason Hale aged 21 who lives in the area and is a teacher at Williamwood High will be going through some changes as his younger brother, Nate Hale aged 20 is going on tour for three weeks to promote his new album which Nate is going to an interview about tonight."

Mom turned round to me.

"So why were you so late?"

"No reason" I said before running upstairs and calling Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie" I said as soon as she answered.

"Hey, did you just see the news?"

"Yeah I was watching it with mom and dad, I just got in."

"Yeah Jason's famous cause of his brother, you'd better be carefull or your face will be splashed all over the magazines and Jason will really get in trouble for that."

"I know and Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Jason kissed me tonight" I said and heard Mitchie squealling on the other side of the phone.

"OMG Shane that's amazing, well I'll see you tomorrow. Mom's calling me for dinner."

I said bye to Mitchie and hung up just as mom came into my room.

"Shane, darling why were you really late today?"

"I had detention mom" I said placing my phone on my beside table then looking up at her.

"Oh why?" Mom said sitting down beside me.

"Cause Mitchie and Tess were wanting me to get with Mr Hale."

"But honey, I thought you were already?"

"Yeah I am but he told me not to tell anybody or it could mean trouble for him and I understand it but it's hard to know I'm lying to my two best friends."

"Well honey why don't you call them and ask them to come over and tell them then, they'll understand why you did what you did" Mom said and I nodded as she left.

Mom was right, Mitchie and Tess would understand why I had done this, I thought as I phoned them.

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay" I said once Mitchie and Tess had arrived at my house at the same time to say something else which was different.

"Right what is it you want to tell us apart from the obivous that you and Mr Hale kissed cause Mitchie told me" Tess said and I smiled.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone or else Jase.. I mean Mr Hale is in a lot of trouble. Okay now listen carefully. I'm dating Mr Hale and he told me that I couldn't tell anyone incase he lost his job" I said looking at the floor then looking at Mitchie who was sitting on my desk chair then at Tess who was sitting on the floor beside her.

"So you thought we would be mad cause you didn't tell us?" Mitchie said and I nodded then her and Tess laughed.

"Shane, don't worry, we won't tell anyone at all. You can trust us" Mitchie said and I smiled. They were right, I could trust them and everything was going to be great.

The next day at school, I walked in with Mitchie and Tess as they had met me outside my house this morning then we walked to Jason's class and we saw two guys standing inside talking.

The door opened and Nate came out then he smiled at me before leaving.

Jason told us to come and I saw that it was empty cause it was still early so many people didn't want to be seen as the teachers pet. I didn't really care though just as long as I got to see my teacher before class started.

Me, Mitchie and Tess sat at our usual desk whilst I saw that Jason was sorting through files on his desk then he would take a drink of what was in his cup then go back to the files.

"Shane?" Tess said and I turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what you're doing for your Music finale yet casue I can't chosse between two."

"Which two?" I said pulling out the list that my music teacher, Miss Guthrie had given me.

"Them" Tess said pointing at the two and one was Reflection whilst the other was Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

"Well what two are you good at?" I said and Tess shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm good at both but I like singing Reflection better and I can hit all the high notes."

"Well looks like you've figured it out then, doesn't it. Reflection it is, Mitchie what about you?" I said and Mitchie looked at her own list.

"I've picked Can You Feel The Love Tonight, cause it's a classic" She said just as I heard Jason hicup behind us then he smiled when we turned round and he looked slightly embrassed.

"Well I picked True To Your Heart cause it's one of the best songs and I love it" I said just as Mitchie's phone went off.

"Sorry sir" She said but from where I could see Jason wasn't paying her any attention.

"Who is it?" Tess said as Mitchie opened her phone.

"It's a text from Gavin, he says that there's a party tomorrow night at his place and we're allowed to go. Do you want?" Mitchie said getting ready to text back.

"Yeah sure" Tess said but I wasn't sure, my parents probably wouldn't allow me but they knew Mitchie.

"Okay" I said as well and Mitchie smiled texting him back and Jason stood up heading for our desk.

"Miss Torres" Jason said looking at me and I smiled to which he returned.

"Yes sir?"

"I hope you put down that me and Nate will be there tomorrow, Gavin Jefferson is an old friend" he said and Mitchie smiled adding it to the text.

She sent it and Jason sat down next to Tess.

"So I heard you talking about exams and such, doing okay with them?"

"Yeah" Me, Mitchie and Tess all said nodding and Jason smiled giving me a quick smile before standing and going to walk back to his desk just as I stood and grabbed him turning him towards me so I could kiss him.

"Shane" He said after we pulled away. "I thought no-one was to know."

"Their my friends Jason, they won't tell" I said then recongised what I had said "Sorry Mr Hale."

Jason laughed.

"Jason is fine till the bell rings then after that it's Mr Hale or sir. Mitchie, Tess, since your close personal friends of Shane that counts for you too" He said just as Mitchie's phone went off again.

"Gavin again he said he looks forward to seeing us and says to tell Jason, er Mr Hale, sorry Jason that he'll whip his butt at the usual. What's the usual?"

"Guitar Hero. Gavin thinks he's a pro but Nate taught me when I was 17 and since then I've been playing Guitar for ages."

Jason walked away just as the bell rang and Mitchie put her phone on silent.

This was turning out to be good I thought as Jason started the class and I found myslef listening in more than what I did with Mr Diamond.

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The end of the day finally came and Jason offered to drive me, Mitchie and Tess home but I knew we had to go to the shops to get a new outfit for tomorrow night so I told him so and he said he'd take us cause Nate was there.

We arrived and Me, Mitchie and Tess walked to the store whch sold all the party stuff whilst Jason went to go see Nate.

Finally we all found something, Mirchie found a blue sparkly dress with high heels to match whilst Tess found a light blue cinderella type dress and I found a dark suit.

We payed for our things then headed out and went to the food courts.

When we arrived, me and Mitchie sat down whilst Tess went and got us all ice-cream sundays.

"So how do you think the party will go?" Mitchie said and I shrugged, I really didn't know what would happen then Tess came back with the sundays and a bit of paper in her hand.

"Well I've got a date for tomorrow night" Tess said I shook my head smiling.

"Would it happen to be the guy behind the till that we are telling to ask out?" I said and Tess nodded then Mitchie hugged her just as Jason walked in with a guy who was so not Nate then Mitchie waved her hand.

"Gavin, hi."

Jason and the Gavin guy walked over and Jason sat next to me.

"Hey" He said then Gavin and Mitchie began to talk so Jason turned to Tess to include her in the conversation.

Finally Gavin finished talking then said he'd see us at the pary and left.

"I thought you were going to see Nate?" I said sliding my hand through Jason's under the table so no-one could see it.

"I did but he was too busy talking to the press and said to meet him here, ah here he comes" Jason said and I saw Nate walk over and bring a chair with him.

"Hey Jase, sorry about earlier."

"It's fine so how's Dad?"

"Good, he just woke up last night."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah me and Caitlyn were over and mum was being mom then he got up said that the nazis were coming and fled for the stairs then he came back down and he was fine."

I saw Jason shake his head and I found myself staring at how his curls bounced on his head.

"What's he like" Jason said then Nate went to get something to eat.

"Woah, I never thought I'd actually get to see the actual Nate Hale up close" Mitchie said and I sighed. She was one of his biggest fans and made his sing or listen to his songs at partys.

"You gonna put on his songs tomorrow night?" I said and Mitchie turned bright red.

"No, No, maybe, yes."

I laughed just as Nate came back with two boxes of fries.

He handed one to Jason who began to eat them whilst Mitchie tried to get her flush away.

"Don't worry about it Mitchie, I'll do the karaoke, there will be karaoke there, won't there?" I said and Mitchie nodded.

"Do you remember the last time that Mitchie's boyfriend was drunk and he tried to come onto a lamp post" Tess and I laughed at the memory whilst I saw Mitchie's face heat up again.

"It wasn't that funny" She said and we shut up but we couldn't help but laugh slighlty.

"What wasn't so funny" Jason said turning to us and I cracked up again cause Mitchie was even reader now.

"I think it was to do with a boy and a lamp post" Nate said and I guessed he'd been listening in.

"Ah teenagers, Nate do you remember that guy in our senior year?"

"The one that wanted to be an English teacher what was his name again?, oh yeah Neil Diamond."

"Mr Diamond" I said and Nate nodded.

"He's our english teacher, Jason is taking over from him cause he hit his head off a wall."

"Ah yes, he always was an idiot, he tried to use Jason's leg once to play baseball then he dropped Jason on the ball and oh let's just say it hurt" Nate said and Jason whacked him for bringing that up.

"Yeah he is, he always asks the same people over and over again what the answer is although they don't know."

Jason laughed and I smiled to myself. I loved his laugh and him altogether.

Soon enough we had to leave and I said I'd see Jason tomorrow then went into the house and since mom and dad knew where I was I didn't have to answer any questions.

I went to bed cause I was quite tired and wasn't hungry then I fell asleep and began to dream first of me, Mitchie and Tess at the party then it swaped to a whole different image.

I was standing outside a house that I didn't know but I was dressed then I walked up and knocked twice on the door and Jason answered it then he smiled.

"Hey where have you been, I called you five minutes ago."

"Sorry I got lost" I said back but couldn't believe what I was hearing myself say.

Soon enough Jason shut the door and I sat down on his couch and he sat opposite me then I began to kiss him and leaned him back so soon enough he was leaning on the edge on the couch then he got up and led me upstairs lips still together upstairs and into his room where the two of us landed on his bed and I reached forward not breaking the kiss to unbutton his shirt then I broke away from him to kiss along his jawline then down his chest until I reached just where his boxers were.

"Shane" Jason moaned and I rubbed my arms up and down him before I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down before thorwing them off into a corner so he was just left in his boxers.

Jason undressed me and I slid my arms around him kissing him again before I broke away again and I slid my hand slowly down his chet felling him get hard then I reached his boxers and I slid my thumbs under them before I slid them down just as my alarm clock rang telling me to get up.

I jerked awake with a start to see I was still in my bed and I was fully dressed.

"Woah" I said before getting up and I saw that I'd came over my sheets so I changed them so no-one would see then washed them and went for a shower and the hot water managed to calm down both myself and my member.

I switched off the water and got out wrapping a towel around my waist then went downstairs to see mom and dad sitting eating breakfast.

"Morning honey" Mom said and I smiled before grabbing some of the leftover pancakes that were still warm.

"Shane I heard you talking about a party last night in your sleep, are you wanting to go to one" Dad said as I sat down and nodded.

"Well alright then, it's saturday, what time is it at?"

"Erm I don't know probably around seven or something."

"Alright then is Mr Hale going?" Mom said and I nodded.

"Well why don't you sleep at his do you know his number?"

I shook my head, I'd been with him so many times and never asked him for that sort of thing.

"Well I do" Mom said and I gasped. How did she.

"It's in the yellow pages, I found his brother Nate's number then he gave me Mr Hales number."

Mom went and phoned him then gave me the phone as it rang.

"Hello?" I heard a groggy voice say but I recongised Jason's voice through the phone.

"Hi Jason it's Shane here."

"How did you get my number?" He said and I told him about what my mom had done.

"Okay then, what can I do for you?"

"Would it be alright if I stayed at your place tonight after the party cause mom probably doesn't want me coming back off my head."

"Yeah sure, I'm staying at Nate's tonight cause Nate's driving but Nate awlays has room for more so yeah, I'll see you later. And by the way?"

"What?" I said back.

"I love you" He said and I screamed inside.

"I love you too" I said before I hung up then looked at my mum who was smiling.

"Aww that is so cute" My mum said and I nodded then began to eat.

Once I was finished I went upstairs and flung on an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before I went out for my saturday run.

Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once I was outside I began to run around the block twice before heading over to Mitchie's house to see that Mitchie was outside with Tess when I stopped infront of them.

"Hello" I said and they looked up.

"Hey Shane, saturday run?" Tess said and I nodded, Mitchie and Tess knew I always went out for a run on a saturday.

"Can I tell you something?" I said sitting down beside Tess and Mitchie who nodded and I told them about my dream of Jason.

"What do you think it means?" I said once finished to see that Mitchie's and Tess's mouths were agape.

"I think it means your in love" Mitchie said and I smiled. It probably did mean that cause I couldn't imagine a life without Jason ever.

"Thanks guys it's good to undestand the meaning of that."

"You're welcome so what time you coming tonight?" Tess said as I stood up.

"I told my dad about seven, what about yous guys?"

"I'm meeting Gavin there and Tess is meeting Trevor there as well so why don't we all go together. Meet at your house Shane about five to seven is that alright?" Mitchie said and I nodded then began to run back to my house and once I was inside I took a long drink of my water.

"Hey dad, Mitchie and Tess are going to meet me here is that alright?" I said and my dad nodded so I smiled and looked at the clock which read half past tweleve.

* * *

Finally quater to seven arrived and I was sitting in the living room with my mum and dad waiting for Mitchie and Tess to arrive.

Five to seven came and they arrived so I left with them and we headed towards the building where the party was to be held.

Once we got there, I saw that many cars were parked around the building and many more were arriving so we walked inside and we went to find Gavin and Trevor.

"Hi guys" Gavin said once we reached him and I saw Jason enter the building with Nate and I smiled telling Mitchie and Tess where I was going then went over to them.

"Hi" I said giving Jason a quick peck on the lips as some people from my school were here so it was best to keep things secret.

"Hey" Nate said and Jason nodded at me before the two of them headed to the bar and I followed then went to talk to Tess who was talking to Trevor.

"Hey Shane this is Trevor, Trevor you remember Shane?"

"Yeah you always get those ice-cream sundays everyday don't you?" Trevor said and I nodded just as the music began to play loudly and I saw Mitchie blush as one of Nate's songs was playing.

As Tess and Trevor went onto the dance floor, I walked over to Mitchie and Gavin who were standing by the bar and Mitchie had a glass or orange juice in her hand and so did Gavin so I ordered one too.

Whilst I was sipping away at my orange juice, I saw many people that I knew dancing in groups or dancing in couples then I turned and saw Jason and Nate over by one side of the bar drinking something but I didn't know what it was.

"What are they drinking?" I said to Mitchie who looked over then back at me.

"Fortified Wine, my mum and dad always drink it on special ossacions but it doesn't get you too drunk unless you drink white wine after or before it" Mitchie said and I nodded although I wasn't too sure about what she was talking about as my mom and dad didn't like to drink too much.

"Okay guys, last time we were here" Gavin yelled into a microphone he had got and everyone stopped dancing "Jason Hale beat me at guitar hero but now he won't cause I've been practising so Hale let's go."

Gavin and Jason went to stand infront of a screen that pulled down then they were given a guitar hero guitar each and chosse the song which was one of Nate's songs. Stand In For Me, I think it was called.

As I finished my glass of oarnge juice, I ordered another one and Mitchie offered to pay for me so I let her and watched Jason and Gavin battle it out.

"They're really good aren't they?" Mitchie said returning and putting my beverage in my hand.

"Yeah espically Jason, he seems like a natural."

"Well his brother is a musician" Mitchie said and I nodded saying that this was true just as the song finished and said that Jason was the winner.

"I had a feeling he would win" I said going over to congratulate him as I took a sip of my drink and that's when I felt the room begin to spin.

Goarning, I grabbed onto a bar stool to hold my weight then carried on and took another drink of my juice but that only made it worse.

Stopping, I put one of my hands over my ear to drown out the music and tried taking another sip of my juice which made it a million times worse. Looking down I saw that my drink was a different colour than the one I'd had originaly and was not still, it was sparkling.

As I looked up, I could see the room spinning even more so I shut my eyes then opened them again to see Jason right infront of me.

"Shane are you alright?" He said and I shook my head but that made me feel sick so I stopped.

"Right come on, Nate will take us back to his" Jason said then called Nate over and the two took me out the building telling Mitchie and Tess where I was going.

Once I was in Nate's car, I lay my head on the back seat whilst Jason and Nate sat in the front then as soon as we arrived, I got out and threw up the contents that were inside my stomach onto the pavement.

I felt Jason come over and rub my back then finally I was okay and we went inside where I saw Caitlyn talking to someone on the phone then when she saw us, she said she'd call the person back.

"Why are you home so early? It's only half nine" Caitlyn said then she saw me.

"Oh god, what happened to Shane?" She said and Jason and Nate shook their heads as they didn't know then I told her what had happened and she told me to go to the guest room and get some sleep.

Jason took me to the room then took me inside and lay me down the slipped of my shoes and I slid under the covers then before I went to sleep, Jason kissed me on the forehead and I fell asleep.

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, I awoke to see the sunlight shinning in through the blinds beside me but thankfully I didn't have a hangover as I hadn't drank too much.

Getting up, I walked into the main room of the house to see Caitlyn and Nate sitting talking silenty but Jason wasn't there.

"Eh Nate, where's Jason?" I said and Nate looked up at me.

"He's still asleep Shane but sit down for a minute and listen closely, last night taught me that you shouldn't be in a realtionship with Jase cause what if someone saw you cause I know Gavin was suspicous and so was a couple of your classmates as too why you went home with your teacher and his famour brother so Shane I want you to break up him."

"What, no" I said sounding like a child and I could tell that Nate was proving himself right.

"Look Shane you're 17, you've still got a life to live and Jason's an adult anything he does with you could send him to prison, it's just not safe" Nate said but I couldn't look at him so I looked at Caitlyn who was shaking her head as if to say she was sorry and it wasn't her idea.

"I know how old I am Nate but I love him, there I said it, I Shane Adam Gray am in love with Jason Hale and I know he feels the same cause he told me he loves me and..."

"Shane, Jason could get in huge trouble if anyone ever found out and things aren't too good cause of the party and Jason and me taking you away and people thinking we were kidnapping you so I can't allow you to do this anymore" Nate said and I looked back at him this time.

"It's not up to you, you're not the boss of me, me and Jason love each other and nothing will change that ever" I said getting angrier by the minute that Caitlyn still hadn't said anything to stick up for me or stand up to her husband.

"Right listen Shane, I know you may be living in a little dream world here but listen once more and listen good you're 17, Jason's 27, 10 year age gap which is not good and also Jason is your T.E.A.C.H.E.R" Nate said as if talking to a child but this time I flipped him off before going back to the guest room, I had been sleeping in then Nate came in two seconds later.

"What the hell did you just do you little shit, did you just give me the finger, cause if you did, you can get your scranwy ass out of here and never come back again, there's a eight year old in this house so we don't use that sort of lanuage here got it" Nate said and I said yes but in a bored way as if I couldn't be bothered which I was slighlty.

"Why you little..." Nate started to say going closer to me just as the door banged open and Jason stood there, a shirt on over boxer shorts.

"NATHENIAL JERRY HALE, what the hell are you doing?" Jason yelled and Nate turned round seeing Jason there.

"er, erm I was telling Shane that it was erm..."

"Nate, get out of this room and don't you dare ever talk to one of my boyfriends like the way you were talking to him ever again so get out" Jason snapped and Nate left then Jason came over and hugged me whilst I let tears out as Nate had scared me a bit when he got right in my face.

"Oh god Shane are you alright" Jason said pulling away to look me in eyes and I nodded saying that I was now then Jason nodded before kissing me but this time instead of a quick kiss, I pulled Jason by his hair closer to me before I ran my tonuge over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth allowing me entry and I heard him moan as I ran my tonuge along the inside of his mouth before I slipped it back into my mouth just as Jason nibbled it on softly and I moaned this time bucking my body against his before I finally pulled away from him.

"Jason, I love you so much" I said looking at how red Jason's lips were and his cheeks as well then he smiled at me before standing up and closing the door and locking it behind him.

Jason came and sat back down slipping his shirt over his head and I saw that he was quite muscled and slighlty tanned.

Reaching over Jason grabbed my hand sliding them onto his chest and I gasped at how warm he was.

"Okay Shane show me how much you love me" Jason said before leaning forward and capturing my mouth in a kiss whilst I lay him down on the bed before wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer before I broke away and bit his neck hard then pulled away to see my work and I could see the bruise forming on his neck already.

"Well that show's your mine" I said placing butterfly kisses on his chest before sliding my tonuge along his chest before reaching one of his nipples and I began to bite and suck at it.

"Shane, ah, oh god more" Jason moaned arching his hips up and I felt his hard errection hit me as I licked around the nipple before doing the same to the other one before moving down to where his boxers were and I used my teeth to lift them up before sliding them down and Jason helped me by moving his hips up and back down again and I saw his beautiful naked body infront of me.

"Shane go on fuck me, I've been waiting for so long" Jason said and I slid my clothes off as well then kissed his chest down to his errection then stopped there before taking Jason in my mouth and bobbing my head up and down as I felt him start to cum.

Once he was ready I released him and positoned myself at his entry before sliding in slowly then back out again before I pushed back in again harder again and me and Jason both moaned at the same time as I had hit the spot he aparently loved the most. Pulling myself back out I thrust into him a couple more times each time hearing Jason moan's getting louder and louder.

"Shane I can't hold any longer" Jason said and I thrust into him one more time as I cummed into him and he cummed on my chest.

Sliding out, I lay beside Jason panting for ages as I had just lost my virginity to my teacher/boyfriend.

"Shane... oh... god... I love you" Jason said between pants and I smiled before he reached over wipped the cum from my chest just as I heard someone pounding on the door outside.

"Hello Mr Nate Hale, this is the police, we're looking for your brother."

I saw Jason stop where he was and I looked at him wondering what was going on.

Cliffhanger, Shane's becoming a man now and why are the police after Jason, wait and see.

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Groaning Jason told me to get dressed then he told me to jump out the window which I also did wondering what was going on.

As I stood down at the bottom I watched as Nate let the police in then I heard them appoarch the room I had been sleeping in last night.

"Jase are you in there?" Nate said and I heard Jason answer back yes then I saw the door being opened so I moved down a bit just incase anyone looked out or they might see me.

"Hello Jason Hale is it?" one of the police officers, a female said and I heard Jason say yes back.

"Okay Mr Hale will the reason as to why we are here is because one of your friends a Mr Barron James said something to us" the other police officer, a male said and I could tell that Jason was getting nervous as I really was.

"Is it true that you are a teacher?" the female police officer said and I guessed Jason had nodded for she continued.

"Well maybe you could explain this then."

I saw the female officer hand Jason a photo but I couldn't see what it was.

"Erm I don't know what to say" Jason said and i gulped.

"Well Mr Hale it looks like you a getting a little too close with one of your pupils, Mr James said he saw this boy at this house the first day you started teaching" The male police officer said.

"Well yes he was but..." Jason started to say but was intrupted by the female police officer.

"Well then Mr Jason Hale you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used against you in a full court."

Oh I thought to myself, Jason.

Creeping down I saw the officers getting into the car and driving away with Jason in the back then Nate came out.

"Thanks a lot Shane now my brothers going to die because of you" Nate said flinging my bag at my arm which I had forget and I caught it just as it hit then ran all the way back to my own house in tears.

* * *

Once I was home, I collapsed on the sofa hearing my mom and dad talking in the kitchen.

"Shane what happened honey" Mom said coming out and sitting beside me before hugging me.

"Mom, Jason he is, oh, the police found out" I stammered out hugging into her and she gasped not beliving it.

"How?" Was the only thing that my dad said for although he didn't like Jason, I knew he didn't want this to happen to him.

"One of his friends told on him to the police" I said although I didn't want to. Saying it out loud was like admitting that it had really happened.

"Oh god honey, what about Nate? Shane what happened to your arm?" Mom said holding my arm and I looked down to see a bruise forming from where Nate had hit me with my bag.

"It was Nate he was upset and he hit me becuase of what happened" I said just as the doorbell rang and my dad went to asnwer it.

"Oh hi, Mitchie, Tess maybe this isn't the best time" Dad said but I shook my head saying that they had a right to know.

"What happened?" Mitchie said as soon as she and Tess were sitting down in chairs facing me and mom.

Looking up I told them the whole story and they both gasped at the end.

"Oh god Jason was always so sweet and Nate's a complete and utter jerk for what he did" Mitchie said and I was surprised as she liked Nate and his music.

"Yeah but now Jason's going to die and I can't do anything, Mitch, Tess, what do I do?"

"Look Shaye do you remember this Barron guy ever saying anything about where he usually hangs out?" Tess said and I shook my head before I began to think.

That first time I had been at Nate's house with Jason, Barron had wanted to talk to Jason and he shut and locked the door, only someone high up in buissness would do that and Barron was really in on himself as if...

"The police station" I shouted and Mitchie and Tess both jumped as they hadn't been expecting me to say anything.

"What?" They both said looking at me.

"Well Barron looked like a cop and what if the photo was a fraud, police are the only ones who trully know about frauds" I said but Mitchie looked wooried.

"One problem though, we don't have a copy of that photo and if you go then they will know that it was you that Jason was with and that can't happen" Mitchie said placing a hand on my shoulder and I knew she was right.

"Shane" Mom said opening my bag and looking in it then bringing out a photo.

"That's the one" I said recongising the look of it.

The photo showed two burly people lying on a bed but I could tell from this distance that it wasn't Jason and me as Jason had curly hair but both peoples hairs were straight.

"It is a fraud, Jason doesn't look like this" I said looking at Mitchie and Tess who were both looking at me as if to say now what?

"Well now we have to find Barron and get him to admit to it" I said folding the picture up and placing it in the pocket of my jeans.

"Well good luck from what we've heard you're not exactly Nate's fave perosn" Tess said but I knew someone who did like me.

"I know but there is his wife" I said just as mom said she'd take us to where we needed to go and I nodded then we left.

Now it was time to save Jason.

Review. Will they be able to do it? Read to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Once we arrived at Nate's house, the four of us got out before heading up to the front door.

Mom knocked on the door and Mitchie and Tess told me to hide behind them so I did just as the front door was opened by Caitlyn.

"Hi can I help you?" She said and I sighed glad it wasn't Nate.

"Yes is your husband home?" Mom said and I saw Caitlyn shake her head.

"Okay then, Shane" Mom said and Mitchie and Tess stepped sideways to allow me to step forward.

"Caitlyn do you know where Barron hangs out, Jason got arrested and the picture was a fraud" I said just as I heard a car pull up behind me and I turned to see Nate, Sander and Barron get out of the car.

"Why that little..." I said wanting to walk straight over to Barron and kick him but I stopped myself.

Nate started to walk upstairs then he saw me and stopped.

"I told you never to come back here again, you didn't forget anything or leave anything well perhaps your virginity" Nate said and I growled under my breath just wanting him to shut up.

"Shove off Nate at least I don't hit my brother's boyfriend just cause he thinks it's this person's fault that he got in trouble" Mitchie said stepping forward for me and I was shocked again. Mitchie was actually standing up to the one fan guy she liked a lot.

"Actually it was really his fault, if this boy hadn't walked into Jason's life, Jason would still be here right now" Nate said tightening his knuckles into a fist.

"Maybe if Jason's so-called friend Barron hadn't ratted Jason out then he'd still be here today" I said watching as Nate's grip on his kuckles grew whilst Barron looked actually a bit scared for once.

"No I told you before I knew this couldn't happen but you didn't listen and Jason was going to try as long as you didn't get caught but now I can say I told you so" Nate said getting right in my face and I backed away.

"Could you maybe back off a little?" I said and the next thing I knew I was turned round holding my nose and blood flowed down from it as Nate had punched me square on in the nose.

I turned back round not wanting Nate to think he had won just as I saw my mom holding Nate by his collar and she was giving him a long telling off and saying that he would reget it if he ever layed a finger on me again and it would be best if Barron just told us the truth before a big fight started.

Letting him go, Nate nodded before walking away into his house followed by Caitlyn and Barron came up to us.

"Right let's get this sorted out, why did you show the fake picture to the police?" I blurted out as soon as he stopped in front of the three of us.

"I never meant to do that, I was angry at him cause he blew off my party last night to go to Gavin's party then I was showing the picture to some of my friends in work and when they asked who it was I panicked and said Jason's name even though it wasn't him" Barron said looking at the ground then he looked at me.

I couldn't believe it, Barron had made up a lie to get himself out of trouble and had landed Barron in trouble himself.

"But how did my name come about?" I asked and Barron shrugged.

"I'm not sure the police asked who he was with and I said SG. I didn't think they'd connect the dots so easily" He said and I groaned loudly.

"Oh really well there's not many people, guys even with intails SG and the police have records of everyone so they'd be sure to connect the dots easily enough" I said not beliving that Barron could actually be that stupid.

"Okay but how do I get them to get Jason out of trouble without it looking like I lied about the whole thing" Barron said and I shook my head. He was actually quite stupid.

"Well the first thing that I need to know is who exactly was in that picture?" I said and Barron sighed before looking around him twice before speaking.

"It was me and Nate years ago, Jason took it, that was the last year we were at Camp Rock and Nate was upset so he came and talked with me and fell asleep then Jason came in and took the picture saying I was like a good big brother" He said and I nodded going along with this story for now.

"So why when they asked did you panic and frame it on Jason, eh?" I said wondering how he'd talk out of this one.

"I didn't want them to think I was a baby and had to go to my friend for everything" He said and I sighed shaking my head.

"Don't you get it, nobody would hve cared if it was you in that picture or not, they cared cause it was Jason with a guy who is younger than himslef though cause everyone knows that it can't happen" I said venting out all the feelings that were in the pit of my stomach but I hadn't wanted to admit to them.

"Look Shane, I'm sorry about everything but it's going to take a long time to get Jason out of this one so you have to give me time" Barron said and I nodded just as my mom said we should leave but before we did I got right in front of Barron and spoke right in his face.

"If Jason dies or anyone hurts him becuase of you, you are going to be so sorry that you got on the wrong side of me."

I walked away and I could see that I had scared Barron as he was currently looking through his phone then as we drove away, he was talking to someone.

I just hoped they could free Jason before anything bad happened.

Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Once Monday, rolled aout I still hadn't heard anything so I guessed that Barron still hadn't had any luck with the police and now I was currently sitting in my classroom with Mitchie and Tess who both had their heads on the tables as Mr Diamond yep you heard right taught us about something I didn't really care about. Not when he taught anyway.

Once the bell rang for the end of the day, I was happy as it meant that I could go home and not have to see Mr Diamond again until tomorrow.

On the way home, I could see a van that looked as if it was following us but it couldn't be.

Saying goodbye to Mitchie and Tess, I began to walk the short distance to my house seeing that the van was still infact following me.

Stopping and turning round, I became wooried when it stopped too then started when I started walking again.

Giving I turned into my house just as the van stopped again and two men stepped out.

"Shane Gray?" They said and I nodded wondering what I had done.

"We're here to report that Mr Jason Hale is being charged with child abuse and could face a long time in prison unless you say that it didn't happen" The guys said but I knew if I said that, I'd be lying.

"I can't tell a lie sirs" I said back hoping they understood and they nodded so I guessed they did.

"Okay then Mr Gray, you will have to come with us" One of the guys said lifting me up and I began to scream and kick him wondering where he was taking me and why my mom and dad weren't coming out to see what was going on.

Once I was in the van I found out why, mom and dad were also in the van but they didn't look as scared as me.

"Shane" Mom said hugging me and I wonderded what on earth was going on.

"Move" The guy said and the other guy began to drive whilst I sat in between my mom and dad still trying to tie my head around all this. Why did they need me for something that Jason was in trouble for.

Finally we arrived and I got out to see Mitchie and Tess standing there but neither of them as scared as I was. Infact they looked as if they knew something.

Once we reached them, the guys opened my bag and pulled out the picture that I had kept before turning it around and showing it to me.

Looking down I read the words,

Normally people say what happens in vegas stays in vegas but it's different this time.

I was stuck right away. What on earth did this mean?

Looking back up, I saw that mom, dad, Mitchie, Tess and the guys were looking at me as if to say, well...

"Look I don't get it, what is this?" I said but instead of answering the guys turned me round and I saw that I was outside my school.

"Go on in and go to classroom 112, you'll understand" One of the guys said and I headed inside, heading for my classroom.

Once I reached it, I turned the door knob opening the door and walked in to see that the classroom was dark but looked empty.

Sighing I flipped on the light switch and Nate, Barron and Sander all jumped up smiling.

"Huh?" I said just as the door to the side of the school was opened and Jason entered looking just he had the last time I had seen him but in more clothes.

"What's going on?" I said just as Nate nudged Sander who nudged Barron then they all shouted.

"Jason is going to be a full time teacher at your school and the police are okay if you want to date him or whatever but no marriage until your 20" Nate said and I smiled running over and hugging him then I ran to Jason and hid my head in the crock of Jason's shoulder as I had missed him.

"What about the police and the fake photo and Barron outing Jason to the police and everything" I said pulling away from Jason and wondering where this had all came from.

"Well it was the only way we could get Jason off to one place and tell him the good news without you knowing, he wanted it to be a secret and the photo well it's actually stuck together as it's the same person, Barron" Nate said and I nodded glad that that had been explained.

"So none of it happened, Jason didn't get arested and all that" I said and Nate shook his head.

"Nope, it was just to make you end up back here so we could tell you the big secret cause even Jason didn't know until yesterday that he had been given a full time job and he wanted to tell you but we got everyone else in on it, your mom, your dad, Mitchie, Tess, the police, Caitlyn and your prinicpal but they all know now and Jason can have a realtionship with you just not in school but anywhere like parties and such which reminds me. There's a party tonight at our place to celebrate Jason's job promotion and your welcome to come" Nate said smiling and I smiled back glad that something good had come of this.

**2 Years Later.**

It had been a whole two years since I had first met Jason and now I was in college whilst Jason was still a teacher in the high school which Mitchie's sister, Mandy was now attending.

That day I had woken up in Jason's house as I lived there now as my college was closer to where he lived so I went to stay with him but right now we were still dating as we were following Nate's rule.

Sighing I had gotten up and went to get something to eat seeing that Jason was already away as his classes started at eight so he had to be there earlier whilst Mitchie gave me a lift to College every day.

I'd went to College, sat in lectures all day and now I was going back home whilst Mitchie was singing along to the new Nate Hale cd she had just bought.

Over the last two years, Nate had went back to LA been dropped then found another record company here in New York and they had taken him on then he had made a new record which Mitchie was singing along to.

Once Mitchie dropped me off at my house, I went up and went to unlock the door but was surprised to see it was already open.

Shrugging it off, I went inside to see Candles everywhere lighting up the dim room and Jason was standing in the middle of the room on one knee and in his hand was a box with a gold silver band.

"Shane will you marry me" He said and I nodded although Nate had told us to wait, I was one day away from turning 20 and Jason was currently 29 so I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Thank you" He said getting up and slipping the ring onto my finger and I smiled back happy.

I had finally found what I was looking for. The one person for me and the best life for me.

But also I had found my own happy ending.

The End.


End file.
